


Squeaky chair

by Fullmetalhoney



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalhoney/pseuds/Fullmetalhoney
Summary: Crackfic! Hanji being Hanji and bugging the crap out of Levi.
Kudos: 1





	Squeaky chair

Levi had a headache…. No that wasn’t quite true he had two headaches, one brewing behind his eyes and the other was currently spinning in her office chair like an idiot, with each turn the chair let out a horrifying squeal. 

“Hanji… Hanji” he yelled “cut it out!”

She laughed like a madman and replied “No, this is fun!”

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighed. He got up from his desk and started towards her but stopped when suddenly the chair wobbled and started to tip over without warning the occupant was flung across the floor. 

Levi shook his head and walked over to where she had landed and crouched next to her “Get up idiot!” he snapped as he held out a hand to her.

“You’re not going to ask If I’m ok?” Hanji replied taking his hand and pulling herself up off the floor. 

“I don’t care if your fine, I just want you to stop screwing around and help me with this damn paperwork.”

Hanji dusted herself off and grabbed the chair and righted it. Levi waited until she was seated once more and smacked the back of her head “Don’t do that again shitty glasses!”


End file.
